


Cold Days in the Gallagher House

by sleepyfaceandsnark (teamwinchesterbros)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich, M/M, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:50:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1767820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/sleepyfaceandsnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: can you write something where the heat goes out in the gallagher house and mickey and ian snuggle to keep warm?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Days in the Gallagher House

 

> "Shit man it’s cold in here," Mickey says as moves towards Ian who is on the couch. The tv was blaring some 90’s sitcom show. 
> 
> "Yeah we had to turn the heat off. Couldn’t pay the bill." Ian answers as he smiles up at Mickey, who sits down next to him with. 
> 
> Mickey crosses his arms and moves his hands up and down them to get warmer. 
> 
> "How’s work?" Ian ask. 
> 
> "It was alright. Whatcha watching?"
> 
> "Ha not sure." 
> 
> "Cool, cool" Mickey starts moving around and sniffling, pulling his clothes tighter to him. Ian side eyes him and smiles to himself.
> 
> "Cold, Mick?" Ian asks, humorously.
> 
> "I have thin blood, man. Shuttup." 
> 
> Ian laughs and reaches behind him, grabbing a blanket. “Come here,” he says to Mickey, motioning him to move closer. 
> 
> "What?"
> 
> "Come on. You want to get warmer right?"
> 
> Mickey rolls his eyes. “Alright alright.” 
> 
> He moves into Ian, laying his head on Ian’s chest as Ian puts his arms around him and spreads the blanket on the both of them. 
> 
> They eventually fall asleep like that and wake to the heat turning on and hushed giggles from Ian’s siblings. 


End file.
